


Dreams are mistaken memories

by Sapphic_Strawberries



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Shyness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_Strawberries/pseuds/Sapphic_Strawberries
Summary: What if Kagome and Inuyasha both met each other as kids?  What if Kagome got to meet the whole gang as children?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

It was an hour until the sun fell. The sky had molted it’s once blue skin, and now displayed a certain warmth to it withs mixture of monarch orange and persimmon colored sky. The twilight was peaceful.

However, the day hadn’t been as peaceful for the Higurashi family. They were a family of four. A single mother, a grandfather, a child, and a newborn all under one roof. Of course there was never a moment of silence for poor Mrs.Higurashi.She hasn’t known peace since the departure of her late husband. It was hard to be a single mom with such young children; especially since one was only a few months old.

Sota, the youngest, was a fussy baby. He never wanted to make things easy. Kagome on the other hand was quite mature for her age. She would recite her please and thank yous, clean off her own plate, and even spend her free time reading. These characteristics made it a little hard for her to relate with the other children her age.

When her mother would suggest for daughter to go play ball instead of finishing her book, Kagome would only respond with a ‘no thank you’, and leave to find somewhere she wouldn’t be bothered to read. It worried Mrs. Higurashi, shouldn’t kids be more social at this age? 

“Grandpa, please keep an eye on Kagome,” the woman of the house asked, peeking her head through the sliding door with a baby Sota coddled in her arms.

“Don’t you worry, dear. With this kappa beak at my side, nothing will come to harm sweet Kagome,” the grandfather waved what clearly was a chicken beak to his daughter in law.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled weakly before retreating into the house to prepare her baby’s bottle. Her other child skipped around the shrine, her grandfather clearly not watching her closely. Kagome knew better than to leave the premises of her home, but that didn’t stop her from entering the sanctum of where the well resided.

She was never allowed in here. Her mother claimed it was too dangerous and dirty from the years of grime piling up. Kagome could see what her mother meant, the place was completely layered in dust. But that wasn’t enough to drive her away.

It was hard to miss the well, it was right in the center of the room. It was clearly aged by the years by the look of it. The skin was decaying and it smelled like rotten fruit. Kagome sneered at the smell; however, drew nearer.

She leaned over the rim, squinting her eyes into the darkness that festered below. Was there even any water in it? Sticking her head further down the well's mouth, she swore she heard something. Whispers of memories embroidered into the wood, calling for her to come closer. 

Kagome lost her footing.

And instead of the little girl crashing into nasty well water that was probably riddled with dead flies and other creatures, she was floating. Kagome opened her doe colored eyes to look around her surroundings. It was as if she was dreaming.

But said dream soon ended when she fell on her behind on the bottom of the well. What? How was she back here again? Shaking her head she looked up curiously.

“Grandma? Mama?” She cupped her small hands around her mouth as she hollered for help. “Anybody?”

There was no response. The little girl pondered whether she should stay out or try to get herself out. She decided to try climbing the cobblestone walls. Some were covered in moss and others were breaking under her touch.

After almost slipping three times, the little girl was able to pull herself out. The only problem was, she wasn’t at the shrine. Kagome was somehow transported somewhere where the air was clean and wildlife still roamed freely. It was like what she saw on T.V. about places untouched by man. 

But the truth of the matter was she was indeed still in Japan, it was just not modified with tall buildings and loud vehicles. It was clean and new. 

Stepping down from the rim of the well, Kagome took the opportunity to get acquainted with her new surroundings. She particularly enjoyed the wild flowers. Statice was probably her favorite of the bunch. The patches of different hues of violet against the petals made it look like the flowers were all bashful about her arrival. 

Yet regardless of how cheery Kagome was, she had no clue someone was watching her in the distance. A small boy, around her age, was hunched over on a branch. He’s never seen someone where a kimono like hers before. Perhaps she’s from a distant village? Either way Inuyasha wasn’t planning on revealing himself to the girl. He knew she would only tease him over his dog ears and strange colored hair. He wasn’t partially in the mood to be called a half breed. However, his plans were changed when he noticed a snake cooling along the grass towards the little girl. 

His breath hitched when the creature unhinged it’s jaw to go in for an attack. Inuyasha was there in an instant. He grabbed the beast by the throat and chucked it like a baseball. It smacked against a tree in the far out distance. Falling limp onto the forest floor, a new snack for a larger predator.

“Are you okay?” He asked looking over at the wide eyed girl.

Kagome's breathing was frantic. Never has she almost been attacked by an animal, let alone a snake. The experience left her startled.

“S-sorry,” he turned away when he was awarded with silence. Inuyasha knew better than to expect gratitude from a mere human. Only his mother was so kind.

“W-wait!” Kagome grabbed the boys sleeve, stopping him in his tracks. “Where are you going?”

“Don’t you want me to go?” He retorted with a raised brow.

“Why would I want you to go?” She didn’t let go of the crimson sleeve. Her little fingers merely gripped tighter.

“Uh,” with his free hand, Inuyasha pointed at his ears. Wiggling them slightly for clarification that he was indeed a half demon. Something to be weary of when you’re a mortal.

Kagome let go of his sleeve, but instead of giving him space, Kagome reached up to grope his ears. “Awe, kitty!” She cooed as her thumb ran around the soft fur.

“I ain’t no damn cat! I’m a great dog demon!” Inuyasha growled but didn’t make an effort to remove her. It actually felt kind of nice to be petted like this.

“Dog demon?” Removing her hands, Kagome stood back to get a better look at him. “But you’re not scary like a demon.”

“Am too!” He bared his teeth at her, she merely gave him a toothy grin in return.

“You’re as scary as Buyo,” Kagome hummed, looking down at the boy's hands. “You even got claws like him?”

“Is he a demon as well?”

“He was when he was younger. He used to claw up everything. My mom had to get his claws removed,” the very thought made the half demon shutter. How awful! 

“Are your family hunters?” He asked, narrowing his golden eyes.

“No, we are shrine holders,” Kagome clarified, shaking her hands in defense. 

“Somehow that’s worse,” Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms.

“How so?”

“Uh, monks and priestesses don’t exactly take too kindly to people like me.”

“People like you? But you’re a hero! My family would adore you,” Kagome took the boys hand, giggling at his rosy cheeks.

“Wha-! No! Someday I’m gonna be a terrifying demon! You won’t think I’m a hero then,” he warned.

“Not with those fluffy ears,” she tried to touch them again but was swatted away by Inuyasha. 

“Quit it with the ear touching. Did your mom never warm you not to mess with demons?”

“Mmm nope. I don’t think there are any demons in Tokyo,” Kagome scratched the side of her head to think about it. Yeah, no. She’s never seen a demon her entire life until now.

“ Tok- what?” Inuyasha was positive that it was a made up place.

“My home. I was there only half an hour ago, but I fell down the well and now I’m here,” she shrugged nonchalantly.

“The bone eaters well,” Inuyasha mumbled out loud as he glanced over the girl's shoulder to peer at it. No one knew who built it, but rumors said it was cursed.

“Is that what you call it?” But before Inuyasha could answer, Kagome's stomach growled. She didn’t have dinner yet and her stomach wasn’t pleased.

“You have nowhere to go, do you?” Inuyasha asked bluntly. Kagome shook her head sadly, unsure where she would go. “Come with me, I’m sure my mom would be happy to have a guest for dinner.”

“Is she also a demon?” Kagome asked wrapping herself around the white haired boy’s arm. Inuyasha only shook his head with a chuckle.

“No she’s human. Why? Worried we’ll have you for dinner instead?” He teased making Kagome puff out her cheeks.

“No! I was just curious,” the two entered the woods, being completely absorbed by the darkness. “How can you see in here?”

“You can’t?” Inuyasha nearly forgot that humans sight was so weak in comparison to demons. “Don’t worry, just hold onto me and you’ll be okay.” Kagome gripped his arm tighter, hiding her head into the sleeve.

The time they made it to Inuyasha's home, it was completely dark. The only source of light was from his mother's room. She must’ve stayed up waiting for him again.

“Mama!” Inuyasha called out as he opened the front door. Small footsteps could be heard in the distance.

“Inuyasha,” his mother called with her gentle smile illuminating her face. Her smile wavered when she noticed the little girl clinging to his son. “And who might this be?” She bent down to get a better look at her.

“My name is Kagome, Miss.” 

“Kagome, what a beautiful name,” Izayoi complimented the girl and stood up with a kind smile. “I’m taking it she is staying for dinner?”

Inuyasha only nodded and led Kagome to the dining room. It was smaller than hers at home, but it was better decorated. There were paintings which resembled dogs, and at least four potted plants across the room. 

“You can sit right next to me,” Inuyasha patted the cushion next to him. He seemed pretty happy to have her join them for dinner. 

“Thank you,” she took a seat but scooter closer to her new friend. Kagome couldn’t explain it but she had this sudden pull to be close to him. Was it because of his cute dog ears?

“Kagome dear, what do you like to eat?” Izayoi asked as she made her way to the table with her hands full of different food.

“Let me help, mama!” Inuyasha stood to grab a plate from her full hands.

“I’m fine dear," she cooed, nudging her son to simply sit down and let her treat him and his new friend to a nice meal.

“I really enjoy Yakitori,” Kagome answered honestly.

“What a coincidence, that’s one of Inuyasha’s favorites. Isn’t it, Inuyasha?” The silver haired boy nodded shyly as his mother gathered him a bowl of rice. 

Dinner went over well. Izayoi asked Kagome many questions on where she came from, mainly as a mother herself she could only imagine how frightened hers must be. But also to spark conversation between the young girl and her son. The two seemed to really hit it off. By morning Kagome was startled awake by a pair of yellow eyes above her. She squealed and covered herself with the blanket given to her the night before. Inuyasha only laughed and nudged the blankets with his nose.

“C’mon, Kagome! Mama needs us to head to town for some errands,” the dog demon peeled back the blankets to see an annoyed girl. “I’ll let ya pet my ears again~”

“Deal,” Kagome pulled herself out of bed and followed Inuyasha into town. 

Many people stared at them and whispered to one another. Kagome couldn’t figure out what their deal was. Didn’t their mothers ever tell them it’s not nice to stare? 

“You get used to it,” Inuyasha fiddled with the bag of money his mother gave him earlier. He picked at the string, causing it to detangle in his grasp. 

“Still doesn’t make it right. You’re a person, Inuyasha. Not a freak attraction,” Kagome stated grabbing his fidgeting hands 

Inuyasha blushed at her honesty. He’s never met anyone outside of his mother who saw him as a real person. Even his older brother saw him as a freak and an abomination. But here was Kagome smiling and touching him without being revolted.

“Little girl, stay away from the half breed! He’s dangerous!” A man called out to them.

“Oh, go suck on a lemon!” Kagome waved a fist at the man earning a few surprised gasps. “Learn some common decency while you’re at it!” She added before pulling Inuyasha away from the crowd 

“You didn’t have to,”

“I wanted to,” Kagome smiled kindly as they made it to a market that sold chicken meat. “I’ll be right back,” she took the money bag from him and went to go pay. 

By the time they were all done with their errands, and gave the groceries to Inuyasha’s mother, the kids went out to the woods to play. Inuyasha made sure to keep Kagome close, not wanting another demon to swoop in and harm her. She was just so tiny, she'd be easy prey to even the weakest of demons.

“What are you doing?” Inuyasha asked as Kagome kept jumping up and down, trying to grab hold of a branch.

“I wanna climb the tree but I can’t reach-!” The little girl squeaked when the half demon picked her up and brought her up the tree. The view was beautiful.

“Idiot, next time just ask me for help. I don’t mind,” Inuyasha blushed and glanced away from Kagome sheepishly.

The little girl smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha smelled nice. Like cedar wood and rain. She wondered once she was home, if it would be possible for Inuyasha to visit. He was her first ever friend she made that her mother didn’t push apun her. She generally really liked the half demon. He was sweet, and he was hers.

“Inuyasha, look!” Kagome tugged on the boy’s sleeve, pointing down at the other stranger in the woods. He looked around their age, maybe a year or two older. His raven black hair was slicked back in a pony, and his skin was that of cinnamon. His attire was even more strange than Inuyasha’s, he wore pelts instead of robes.

“He reeks of wolf,” Inuyasha growled quietly but stayed put with Kagome. 

The two children watched the other stalk around the area, he clearly was looking for something. Perhaps food? Wait, no, he was clearly there to pick a fight with something. Something big and carnivorous that was currently looming over the boy like death itself. Kagome gasped when the other boy didn’t seem to even notice the threat from behind. So ever so quickly, Kagome ripped off a branch from the tree and threw it down at the monster.

“Watch out!” Kagome gave the other boy a heads up. He looked towards the sky to see the branch coming his way, dodging it in time to hit his prey. Whatever was trying to harm him was down for the count. Falling to the ground with a thud, making the boy grab it and drag it off somewhere unknown.

“What are you doing?” Inuyasha’s hand covered Kagome’s mouth with furrowed brows. “That kids a full demon. He’ll hunt you merely by your scent !”

Kagome squirmed slightly until Inuyasha removed his hand. The little girl crossed her arms and settled down a bit. “Why would I need to worry when I have you by my side?” She asked with a raised brow. “You’re the strongest person I know!” 

Inuyasha shushed her. Whether it was so the demon down below didn’t hear her, or merely the fact he was flushed in the face. How could she be so blunt with him? Wasn’t she even a tad embarrassed by her words? Scooting closer, Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

“Of course I’m by your side, Kagome,” his nose nuzzled the top of her head, making Kagome giggle from the trail of tickles. “Looks like he’s gone,” he mumbled, moving away from Kagome's head to pick her up bridal style. He hopped down gently, making sure not to be harsh on the landing. There was a bloody trail of the carcass from earlier. 

“What kind of demon do you think he was?” Kagome asked, slipping out of his hold to stand up right. He didn’t have dog ears like Inuyasha, so perhaps he wasn’t a canine? Maybe a trickster demon?

“Wolf,” Inuyasha stuck his finger in his mouth, making a gagging sound at the mention of wolves. “Trust me, you don’t wanna mess with them. They eat humans,” he warned, eying Kagome's shocked expression.

“Only sometimes, Mutt.”

“Kagome, get behind me,” Inuyasha shielded her from the other boy. Both Koga and Inuyasha snarled like rabid dogs, slightly circling each other. Inuyasha readied his claws and the wolf snapped at the air in a warning. 

“You better not try and eat me, or Inuyasha will have to avenge me by making a pelt out of you!” Kagome shook a fist at the other demon. But instead of him glaring at her, his eyes turned wide like a puppy’s. Even his brown tail started to wag behind him. 

“What's your name?” He approached closer, completely ignoring Inuyasha’s snarls. ”I’ve never seen you in any of the human villages,’ crossing his arms, he checked out her strange apparel. He understood the red ribbon, but what was with her kimono? It was missing its sleeves and was shorter.

“Kagome,” the foolish girl reached her hand out to shake the demon's, he only sniffed her extended hand like the canine he was. Once he was done sniffing her, he pulled back with a toothy grin that showed all his razor sharp teeth.

“You’re my woman now!” He shoved Inuyasha away and hugged Kagome tightly.

“WHAT?!”


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little kids usually can't control their emotions, same goes for half demons.

Kagome squirmed in the wolf’s hold. Her little legs kicking as the wolf-demon continued to nuzzle her cheek. He was worse than a puppy when you first arrived home from a long day's work. He was basically drooling all over her, YUCK!

She didn’t even know this guy and now he was proclaiming his love for her. Like, shouldn’t you know someone more than just half an hour before claiming your affections? Her mother said her and her papa didn’t even start dating until months of knowing each other. 

“Now hold on a minute-!” The girl shoved herself away from the wolf.

Once freed, she sprinted to Inuyasha, who instantly wrapped his arms around her. He growled at the vile smell of wolf coating kagome’s usual lemongrass scent . It was infuriating to have another boy's scent on her. Kagome was HIS friend, not koga’s! Where does he get off claiming Kagome was his? She didn’t belong to anybody.

“I don’t even know your name!” She stated from the comfort of the dog-demons strong arms.

“Oh right, how clueless of me!” He chuckled, hitting the side of his own head. “The names Koga!”

“Well Koga, I’m sorry to disappoint but I’m way too young to date! I wouldn’t mind being your friend-“

“Ah, I get it,” Koga stepped forward, ignoring the growls radiating from Inuyasha. “You’re shy! That’s so adorable!” 

“Now you listen here, you creep! Kagome ain’t your woman. She already told you she wasn’t interested, so why not do us both a favor and run off with your tail between you legs?” Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him, standing infront of her like a shield from the full fledged demon infront of them.

“Why you-“ Koga was interrupted by the sound of wolves in the distance. “Damn,” he growled before looking over Inuyasha’s shoulder to stare at Kagome. 

The wolf-demon then jumped over the dog-demon, landing right infront of the little girl. He cupped her hands and whispered a farewell with a saddened look.

“My moms calling for me, so I’ll catch ya later, Kagome~” and like that he was gone.

“Geez, can you believe that guy, Inuyasha? Uh, Inuyasha?” Kagome noticed her friend was hunched over. His breathing was heavier than before. Did he get the wind knocked out of him?

Reaching out, Kagome placed her small hand on his shoulder. She squealed when he snapped his head towards her. His eyes had changed color. They were no longer amber, but bright blue being swallowed by red in his sclera.

“If that bastard ever touches you again, I’ll kill him!” Cracking his knuckles in emphasis, he glared down at Kagome.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome spoke softly and brought her hands to cradle his cheeks. He nearly melted in her hold; however, his eyes never changed and the purple streaks stained on his skin didn’t leave.

“Like, how can he just flirt with you like that? You’re my friend not his!” Furrowing his brows, Inuyasha looked down at the grassy floor of the field. He was just so full of jealousy, he couldn’t calm himself even when he was in her hold.

“Well, you don’t have anything to worry about. Koga isn’t exactly my type,” she pulled away to snicker at him. “Besides, I already like someone else!”

“What? Who!?” His demonic features became more potent.

“Who do you think?” Kagome could only laugh before booping the boy’s nose. “You’re it!” She stepped away to run off into the forest.

It took Inuyasha a moment to register what was happening. But once he realized they were playing a game, he went running with the widest of grins. His features returned to normal.

It wasn’t much of a challenge to catch up with Kagome, but he figured to draw their game out by dashing across the trees. Inuyasha had always wanted to play human games, but sadly he was either ignored or shooed away by brute force.

It was different with Kagome. She was just like him. Wanting nothing more than just to be a kid and have fun. Inuyasha probably wouldn’t be able to admit it out loud, but he’s come to care deeply for her. 

“Ah!” Kagome was tackled by the half-demon, causing them both to roll across the dirt. She’d usually scold him for ruining her dress, but she was just having so much fun!

“You’re it!” Inuyasha sat up to press a finger against her button nose.

“Wait that’s not fair! I’ll never be able to catch you! You have like- super speed or something!”

“Well I am a great demon!” He snickered but didn’t run away like he should’ve. “Hm, do you have another game we could play?” 

“Uh,” she tapped her chin before looking around the scenery. The forest was crowded with trees, barley giving them an ounce of sunlight from the sky above. “How about hide and seek?”

“Oh, I’ve-I’ve never played that before.”

“It’s easy. I hide and you try to find me! But you gotta count to one hundred!” She couldn’t press it enough that he gave her enough time to hide.

“Got it,” he brought his hands to his face and covered his eyes. “One, two, three-“

Kagome squeaked once the countdown began. She frantically began to search for somewhere to hide that Inuyasha would have trouble sniffing out. The decision was made when she jumped into a rotten stump, hoping its decaying bark would mask her for the time being. 

“One hundred!” Inuyasha yelled out and removed his hands from his face. 

Of course his first instinct was to sniff her out. But all he could smell was that damn wolf from before and old trees. This worried him a bit. How was he supposed to find her if he couldn’t track her scent?

“Kagome?” He climbed a short tree to see if she chose to take cover up above, but he was empty handed.

The demon then jumped down, kicking rocks away and searching for his friend. His chest tightened. His search became more frantic as his red and blue eyes formed again. He tried to smell her out from his heightened senses.

“Kagome?!” Inuyasha cried out. “I don’t like this game anymore! You win! You can come out now!” 

“Hey! Hey!” Kagome wedged herself out of the trunk of the tree to run over to the poor guy. He looked like he was on the verge of crying. “Oh I’m so sorry, Inuyasha. I shouldn’t have scared you like that.”

Inuyasha merely pulled her into a hug. The wolf’s scent was fading and now his own mixed with hers. He nuzzled her head and whined.

“Don’t leave me.”

Kagome didn’t respond at first, because she wasn’t entirely sure she could promise that. She couldn’t stay here forever, right? She had a life on the other side of the well. Her mother must be worried sick.

“Inuyasha, what if when I go home I can’t come back to you?” 

“Then you just won’t leave!” He snapped. Part of him knew he couldn’t keep her prisoner, but the other half just wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let her go.

“I gotta go back home someday… “ Inuyasha drew back and snarled. 

“No you don’t! You got a place here with me and mama!” 

“But I have my own mama to go back too!” Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but simply turned around to pick up a boulder. Kagome tilted her head to the side in utter confusion, but it all made sense when the dog-demon ran in the direction of the well. He was going to seal it!


	3. Family beyond the Veil

“Wait-!” Kagome shreiked at the dog demon running infront of her.

The little girl caught up to him, begging for him not to seal her only way home. He ignored her, huffing as he carried the large rock in the direction of The Bone Eaters Well. Kagome stopped walking.

“Inuyasha if you close the only way for me to return home, I’ll never forgive you!” She clutched her small hands into fists at her side. Inuyasha paused and turned to look at her.

“Sure you will,” he stated coyly.

“Nope, Infact, if you seal up the well, I’ll never talk to you again.” She turned her back to him, crossing her arms over her chest

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he set the rock down and walked in her direction. “Kagome.” She didn’t respond. “Kagome! You can’t just ignore me!”

Kagome didn’t even bother to glance his way. She could do this for days. But knowing Inuyasha, he’d break any moment. He kept tugging on her arm, demanding her to pay attention to him like a needy little puppy.

“Promise me you won’t seal up the well.”

“No-!” He gasped when she pulled her arm away and started to head in the opposite direction. “Kagome! F-fine, fine! I won’t seal up the well, happy?”

“Very!” She whipped right back around with a giant smile as if nothing happened between them. 

“Don’t threaten stuff like that!” He warned, but instead of continuing to argue, he simply reached out to hold her smaller hand in his. “I just don’t want you leaving.”

Kagome frowned at this. She knew Inuyasha had no friends outside of her, but it never really dawned on her how lonely he really was. Perhaps she should avoid using tactics like ignoring him.

“I’m not leaving anytime soon,” she promised and leaned in to hug the boy. His ears twitched, which made Kagome unhook one hand from around his waist to pet the left ear. 

“Stop it,” he groaned but made no effort in removing her hand. In fact, he leaned into her touch, whimpering slightly. The poor boy was so touched starved. 

“You’re adorable,” she cooed in response, giggling slightly when his tan skin turned burgundy. 

“Am not!” He barked, this time moving away from her to pout. 

“Would you prefer it if I called you handsome?” Inuyasha growled and reached over to cover Kagome’s mouth. 

“We should get back to mama’s,” he said while Kagome was silenced. Slowly removing his clawed hands, Kagome furrowed her brows. 

“Inuyasha?”

“What?” The white haired boy asked as Kagome stood there in place. “What’s wrong?” 

“I-“ the small girl was caught up by a clicking noise. The hair on the back of her neck rose on its own. It felt like someone was standing above them, or more precisely hovering. 

“Kagome!” Inuyasha on instinct grabbed his friend, pulling her into a bridal hold and racing away from the oncoming threat.

“What is it?” Kagome’s voice cracked as a whip of what looked like electricity cut into a tree infront of them. The lumber came tumbling forward towards them, missing them by a hair. “Inuyasha!?”

“Sh, just, just-“ Inuyasha didnt know what to do. He was only a kid. A kid wasn’t supposed to deal with the constant fear of getting hurt, and now that he had Kagome, he had more than himself to worry about. “Just don’t look forward. Keep your head down.”

“Okay,” with that Kagome hid her face into Inuyashas chest, trying to run out the constant sound of electricity cracking around them.

“Inuyasha,” a smooth voice of an older man echoed around them. 

“Sesshomaru!” The small pup snapped his jaws in the direction of his half brother, who slowly descended from the sky.

“It’s been a while,” the other silver haired boy hummed, cracking his hands playfully.

“Not long enough,” Inuyasha’s hand rested against Kagome’s head, making sure she wasn’t watching what was transpiring.

“What do you got there, Inuyasha?” Sesshomaru hummed with a quirked grow. His little brother continued to growl, stepping away slightly.

“Just leave us alone!” He screamed.

“And why would I do that?” He mocked. Sesshomaru brought out his whip again, readying it in their direction. The smaller demon dodged the oncoming attack, racing towards The Bone Eaters Well. 

“You said you came through the well?” Inuyasha asked Kagome who was still hiding against his chest.

“Yes? Why-?” And before she could get an answer, Kagome could feel her and Inuyasha falling in a similar manner she did when she first arrived in the feudal era. 

The two fell with a thud, causing the boys grip on Kagome to loosen. He snarled at the lost of contact and instantly wrapped his arms around her again, burying his head in the crook of her neck. She was safe, she was okay.

“Inuyasha, who was that?” Kagome turned over so she was facing her friend.

“My older brother, Sesshomaru,” the boy stated plainly.

“Was he trying to kill us?” Her body started to shiver, and her eyes glazed over with oncoming tears. 

“D-don’t cry!” Inuyasha gasped, reaching closer to wipe her tears with his sleeve. Each hiccup that blubbered out of her broke his heart. “I won’t ever let anyone hurt you, I promise!” 

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” He pressed his forehead against hers, sending his love her way. “Kagome you’re apart of my family, and I won’t allow anyone to hurt my family.” 

“Heh,” Kagome forced herself to stand, holding Inuyasha’s hand while she looked up where the top of the well was. 

There was no clean blue sky beaming down. No, it was wood from the ceiling of her family’s shrine. This brought a giant grin to Kagome’s face. She was finally home! Kagome could only imagine how worried her mother was.

“C’mon Inuyasha,” crawling onto the boys back, Kagome and him went soaring to the entrance. Inuyashas toes curled over the rim of the well as he crouched, scanning the area over.

“This is where you live?” He asked noting the lack of furniture or any signs of someone living there.

“Not in here,” hopping down off his back, Kagome walked to the exit. “That’s my home,” she pointed to her house that was dimly in the darkness. 

“Wow,” Inuyadha whistled at how grand the structure was, Kagome’s family must be grand to have such a big house. 

“Well are you coming?” The little girl went running to her house, laughing as she was more then ready to see her family. Inuyasha stayed at the wrll hesitantly. “Inuyasha?”

“They won’t like me.”

“What do you mean? My mama will love you-“

“No she won’t! I’m a demon Kagome, humans despise my kind!” He turned his back to her, already dangling his legs over the well. “If they knew what I was, they won’t let you play with me anymore…” 

“Inuyasha,” kagomes voice rang like a melody as she walked back to Inuyasha. “There’s nothing that can keep me away from you.” 

“Mama is probably getting worried,” Inuyasha ignored Kagome, leaning into the well. Before he fully dipped into the darkness, Kagome wrapped her arms around him.

“You can’t leave me either, Inuyasha.”


	4. A mothers instinct and the impulse of a demon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the modern world, Kagome's mother lays witness to her daughter in the arms of a demon.

Beyond the door of the shrine, a barren moon shone down on Kagome’s mother who stood in the doorway of her home. The woman looked tired, her under eyes were mauve and her eyelids were carminel from constantly having to rub the oncoming tears out of her vision. Mrs. Higurashi hasn’t been able to ease her nerves since the disappearance of Kagome.

“My poor baby,” Her hands couldn’t stop shaking. Clutched in her right fist was a missing child poster the police started to decorate the town with. She wanted to rip it up, not wanting to come to terms that her little girl had vanished.

She should’ve kept a better eye on her. If she didn’t ask her aging father to watch her, then maybe Kagome wouldn’t have wandered? Mrs. Higurashi couldn’t stop the what ifs from rattling inside her sore mind. They only caused a miasma to engulf her, furthering her deeper into a depression. 

“Inuyasha!” The voice of Kagome laughed from inside the family's shrine.

“K-kagome?!” Mrs. Higurashi’s eyes widened at the familiar sound of her daughter. She was home! Her baby was safe, she could hear her just beyond the door of the shrine. As the older woman grazed her hand over the handle to the entrance, she heard another voice alongside her daughter. This made her pull back slightly.

“Kagome!” Ripping open the door, she saw her daughter standing in front of the well with another child. It fell silent. The white haired boy wasn’t looking in her direction, no, he was staring down into the pit of the well. “Kagome-!” Taking a step forward earned the mother a sharp growl from the unnamed boy. He whipped his head over his shoulder, threatening her with his glowing amber eyes. 

Mrs.Higurashi gasped, grabbing the little girl by the wrist rather harshly, and shoving Kagome behind her. It was natural for a mother to protect their child, especially when said child had been missing more than twenty-four hours. Her instincts were on edge. All she knew was she needed to keep her daughter safe.

“Mama-” Kagome tried to interject, but her mother ignored her, making sure to keep a good distance between them and the supernatural boy.

“Kagome, I want you to go inside,” her voice was hitched, and a trail of sweat travled down the side of her face. One didn’t need super hearing like Inuyasha to hear that the woman’s heart was racing rapidly.

“But-!”

“NOW!” Kagome’s mother screamed out, but before the little girl could even raise her leg to run to the house, Inuyasha pounced. 

He jumped over Mrs. Higurashi’s head, landing right next to Kagome. He swept his friend into his arms, and jumped right back to the edge of the well. His once amber eyes were now drowned in scarlet. Inuyasha gave out a warning growl to the mother before jumping right back down the well with what was his. 

“Kagome!” Racing to the well, Mrs.Higurashi nearly got the wind kicked out of her when she saw nothing but the floor of The Bone Eaters Well. No children standing at the bottom. It was as if they were never there. Was Kagome there? She must’ve been going crazy, because in response to having her only daughter stolen from her for a second time, she laughed hysterically. Falling to the floor with tears pricking out of the corners of her eyes. 

Back in the feudal age, Inuyasha was helping his friend out of the jaws of the well. His eyes still held a sense of danger to them, but Kagome didn’t seem to mind or was really well at hiding it. She was expressionless as she took a seat against the rim of the wooden structure.

“I’ve never seen mama act like that,” Kagome finally spoke quietly.

“That’s how most parents react to seeing me,” Inuyasha barked, refusing to meet his friend in the eye. Kagome flinched at the sudden voice change, and coiled in on herself. The dog demon’s ear twitched in annoyance at her timid response. “Stop it! You have nothing to be upset over, if anything I do!”

“Stop yelling!” Kagome stood up, furrowing her eyebrows at Inuyasha. 

“Or what? Am I scaring you? Scared of the big bad demon?” Purple streaks formed on each cheek. “Just leave like everyone else!” Kagome didn’t move. “I said leave!” What came next surprised even Inuyasha, because out of his own accord, he shoved the girl to the ground. Inuyasha’s eyebrows flew up and he raised his hands to stare down at them. Why did he do that? Kagome feel with a thud. Her eyes were wide.

“You’re-you’re!” She tried holding back oncoming tears, but Kagome wasn’t strong enough. No, she wasn’t. Making no effort to pick herself up off the grass, Kagome merely hid her face in her knees so Inuyasha wouldn’t see her crying. 

“W-wait!” Inuyasha fell to his knees to crawl over to Kagome, whimpering when his only friend flinched when he extended his hand out to touch her. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have shoved you! I-”

“Then why did you do it?” She demanded throwing her head up to send him the coldest of looks. 

“I don’t know,” he crossed his legs in front of her. He looked her in the eye, knowing damn well he deserved her menacing gaze. “I guess I figured if I tried pushing you away first, it would hurt less when you actually left me.”

Kagome’s expression lightened at that. She crawled over to the boy with the hair that resembled moonlight, and wrapped her arms around him. He tensed under her touch. He didn’t deserve this. He hurt her, and now she was hugging him? What was wrong with her?

“Kagome, no,” he removed himself from her, gently. “You shouldn’t just suddenly embrace me when I hurt you.” 

“But you’re also hurting, and whenever someone is hurting you hug them. So,” she extended her arms out again, this time Inuyasha fell into them on command. 

“I’m sorry,” Inuyasha scrunched his eyes shut with a sniffle. 

“I know,” she cooed, running her fingers through his hair, earning herself a slight purr from the demon.


	5. Home away from home

The two children made their way back to Inuyasha’s home after their little quarrel. He still couldn’t believe he pushed her. It was so out of character for him. The thought of ever inflicting harm upon her made his stomach ache and his chest tighten. Kagome was far too fragile to be roughed up.

“Do you think your mom might be worried that we’ve been gone for so long?” Kagome asked, wrapping her arm around Inuyasha’s. She rested her head against his shoulder as they walked the narrow path in the woods.

“Yes and no,” he stated, his ear twitching on his head. “Mama is always worried about me, but she’s used to me wandering for hours on end,” Inuyasha helped Kagome step over a large log, trying not to get her dress snagged. 

“Where do you go to? Besides the town, there isn’t much to do around here, is there?” This particular question made Inuyasha stop in his tracks. He glanced over at Kagome, then he suddenly went in the opposite direction of his mother’s. “Inuyasha?”

“Don’t worry, we won’t be long,” past the moss and half eaten logs, Inuyasha led Kagome to a place that smelled of wild flowers and was only lit up by fireflies. “Here we are!” He stopped them in front of what looked like a poorly constructed shack.

“Where’s here?” Kagome uncoiled from him to get a better look at the building. On the outer walls were poor paintings of Inuyasha’s mother and himself. There were some claw marks on the farthest right wall, clearly abused by Inuyasha. 

“This is my little home away from home. Where no one is allowed except me and only me!” He stated proudly. 

“Am I allowed?” Kagome pointed to herself wearily. 

“Oh! Uh, of course! From now on this is only our spot. No one else outside of me and you are allowed in,” using his pointing finger, he engraved into the wood Kagome and his name. “There! Now it’s official,” his smile only widened. 

“I love it,” sure, maybe the place wasn’t much. But it was clearly all Inuyasha could really call his own, and the fact he wanted Kagome to be a part of that made her little heart flutter. “Oh! You got a sword in here?” Walking inside the hut, Kagome picked up a stick that was held together by twine.

“Yeah! My mom told me my pops used to be this great dog demon general, and he’d carry a mighty sword!” He reached over and took the branch from Kagome, raising it high in the air as if the Gods would bless him.

“That’s so cool! Show me some tricks!” Inuyasha thought for a moment, and decided to set the twig down. 

“I don’t really know any real sword techniques, but I do know how to use these!” He rolled his fingers in front of her face, showing off his over sized claws.

Instead of being weary of them like most, Kagome simply intertwined their fingers. “You should teach me how to fight,” the dog demon tensed at that.

“Fight?” Who on earth would Kagome be fighting? Also, why would she need to know when he’d always be by her side to protect her.

“Yeah! I wanna be able to kick butt like you!” Removing her fingers from him, the little girl made two fists playfully. 

“Hm,” inside the shack Inuyasha brought out a homemade bow and arrow. “Here, it’s a long distance weapon. It’s safer for you,” he set it into her dainty hands.

“Wait you can’t give me this!”

“Why not!?”

“I don’t have a gift for you,” she pouted, feeling awfully on receiving something so thoughtful.

“Don’t worry about it, let’s just say you owe me one,” he huffed, looking away.

“Wait, I do have something for you!” Setting the weapon to the side, Kagome clapped her hands together gleefully.

“What? But you don’t have anything on you,” he started suspiciously.

“I do, I do! But you gotta close your eyes!” Inuyasha of course refused at first, but after a moment of begging and pleading, he closed his amber eyes. It was quiet. No one said anything as the half demon waited for his so called gift. Although to his surprise, Kagome actually had something to give to him. A kiss.

It wasn’t anything for a peck, but it was enough to make the two blush. “Why’d you do that!?” Inuyasha opened his eyes again, completely a mess.

“Do what?” Kagome giggled. Inuyasha let out a noise of frustration, and then buried his head into the girl’s shoulder. 

“You can’t just do stuff like that,” he pouted. “You can only do that for guys you really like!”

“But I really like you!” Kagome corrected him, grabbing the demon’s face in her tiny hands. “I love hanging out with you, Inuyasha. I’ve never met someone so… so… amazing!”

“Now you’re just telling me what I wanna hear,” he chuckled between her hands. “C’mon,” removing her hands, Inuyasha scooped her up in bridal style. “We better hurry home or we’re gonna miss dinner.” 

Their way back to his mother’s was full of nothing but giggled choked up confessions. It was very rare yet so very special to see a demon bond with a human. In both human and demonic culture, each was raised to be weary of the other. However, some over time became outliers. Lowly demons sometimes canoodled with humans, but never ones with such rare titles. That was until Inuyasha’s own father married his mother. It seemed the little dog demon was following into his parents steps.

“Mama!” Inuyasha opened the door to the house, there was no reply. So instinctively he trotted towards his mother’s room. He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed she was simply sleeping soundly.

“Inuyasha?” Kagome whispered, sneaking up behind the dog.

“Hm? Oh we should probably head to bed ourselves,” Inuyasha took Kagome’s hand and led her to his bedroom.

The room was burgundy and full of many toys. All either destroyed or untouched yet. Being the heir to a great Dog General and to the woman who held the lady ship, blessed Inuyasha to be spoiled when it came to possessions. 

“Here, let me just,” pulling his shikifuton out more, Inuyasha patted the mattress for Kagome to lay down. 

“You sure? I could always just use the guest room,” she asked, but found herself already cuddling into the blankets.

“Yeah, besides,” Inuyashas honey colored eyes gleamed in the darkness. “I’d feel more at ease if I have you near me.”


End file.
